Left 4 Dead, Survival in a Zombie Apocalypse
by 56th Reg. Sergeant Epps Hande
Summary: DISCONTINUED - OC OVERLOAD DETECTED - please resubmit with one OC for the rewrite. Rewritten version has been released.
1. Infection

**A/N: Special thanks to ReaderWriterLoner, who made this possible, this story is finally published. Basically this is something like OC Survival on the Killing Floor, only with a totally different plot. Note that you can add up to 5 characters, but I recommend little submission because if there are too many characters, I'm gonna have to separate them. I don't want to make this look like a big war. Submission format is like OC KF, but without perks. Look at my profile. I know that it's supposed to be in Xovers, but I'll change it soon, if I need to that is. Some stories aren't in crossover section although they ARE crossovers aren't they?**

**Me – Levinski.**

**ReaderWriterLoner – Mike.**

**Shadow's Party Girl – Chelsey, Starlight.**

**Anything170 – Don, Ghost, Cole.**

**SEGA(Sonic The Hedgehog character) – Tails, Cosmo.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own, Sonic the Hedgehog, Left 4 Dead, or any characters I don't own.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 : Infection<strong>

"HEY! HEY, OVER HERE!" yelled a grass green fox on the rooftops while waving his hands at a chopper. The aircraft couldn't hear his voice though, so it didn't even turn around.

"HEY! TURN BACK! WE'RE STILL ALIVE DOWN HERE!" yelled the fox again, "HEY! COME BACK!"

"It's no use, Levinski." said a blood red wolf to him, "They're not going to hear our voice..."

"Yeah, just waste of your strength, bro" said a blond twin-tailed fox, who had similar appearances as the grass green fox.  
>Levinski turned back at his friends, scratching his bangs. Aside from the last 2 Mobians, there was a white wolf who looked just like the blood red one. Next to him was an older-looking dark blue wolf, somewhat bearing resemblance of the white and blood red wolf.<p>

Sitting on a nearby table was a purple feline with red highlight and long tail with fluff at the end, who was brushing her dirty skirt. Standing next to her was a pink hedgehog with bangs parted slightly, quills went to her midback. She was looking down on the streets, but with fog and smoke coming from the building, it's really hard to see anything.

There was also a green seedrian among the group. Her eyes were looking worriedly at the door. Sounds of growls and moans could be heard from there.

"Any luck?" a tall brown skinny hedgehog approached the group. Levinski turned to him and answered.

"Nyet, Mike. Could've gone worse, though."

"Well, what should we do now? Going down there?"

"Looks like our only option. Don has suggested that" Levinski turned to the blood red wolf.

"What about the others? Have they agreed yet? From the looks of Cosmo, I think she'll disagree."

"Well, she'd be more scared when we get cornered here. I think Chelsey has agreed."

"Just because she's looking down at the street doesn't mean she wants to go down there, Lev."

"Well, Starlight agrees."

"That's obvious, Annie. Your feline girlfriend doesn't want you getting torn apart, or dropped off from the building."

"Don't. Call. Me. Annie. And what other choice do we have? The sooner we get out from this building, the better."

Don approached both the hedgehog and fox. "Hey. You done arguing? The others have been waiting to go down. I mean, look at Ghost. He's already loading his pistols."

The white wolf in question was holding dual Desert Eagles and was leaning against the wall. He looks impatient.

"Where's Cole? He was here a minute ago." Asked Levinski. As if to answer his question, the dark blue wolf arrived, with box full of weapons in hand. It was just minor ones though. There were only USPs, and melees. "Sorry. This is all I could find."

"Better than nothing. Guys!" Levinski called, "Pick up your weapons. We're outta here!"

The group was now going downstairs, all guns are aimed forward. As they were in the corridor, the sight of pale-skinned humans and Mobians were visible. As they saw the group, they began to growl and made a dash toward them. Without even thinking twice, Mike and Cole emptied their clips on them, killing them with one or two shots.

"Zombie fuckers…" muttered Cole under his breath. Suddenly they heard a gurgle just next to them. Levinski was the first to turn around, to see a fat zombie in front of him.

"TAILS! WATCH OUT!" But too late. The zombie vomited on the kitsune, covering him with green, smelly puke. "Ew, what the…?"

"Get off my brother, you bastard!" Levinski shoved the zombie away and quickly thrust his crystal blue machete on its stomach.

KER-SPLAAATT!

The result was unexpected, as the vulpine was soon covered by the same puke covering Tails. "I'm covered with shit!"

"INCOMING!"

Numerous zombies started to pour on the corridor. But to the group's surprise, they only attacked the bile-covered foxes while ignoring the existence of the other Mobians.

Levinski started to growl, before shouting, "RAGING STORM!" Every single zombie nearby was torn apart in a second, freeing both Tails and Levinski. "Phew…" said Tails, "Lev, is… whatever covering us infectious?"

"I don't think so. And the shit has dissolved now. God, I really need a shower now." The group continued their way, this time more alerted. They were, however, unaware of a crawling hooded figure behind them, at least until they heard some doggish growls.

"The hell is that?" said Mike. Just as he turned around, he was pinned down on the floor. The zombie started to tear his flesh apart. "GET-!" Mike wasn't able to finish it as he was continuously being clawed, "GET OFF!" Already had enough, the brown hedgehog held the zombie's hand and rolled over, in turn pinning it down. Mike pulled out his bowie knife and stabbed the zombie on its forehead, killing it instantly.

"You alright, Mike?" asked Chelsey.

"Almost got torn apart, but I'll live."

"And I thought vampires are bulletproof." Said Levinski.

"I don't know. Those claws looked like they can tear apart cars. Let's just get going." They continued walking on the corridors, running into some zombies, only normal ones. "I think this whole madness isn't so bad after all…" said Ghost, "Hey, look! That guy over there might still be alive!"

He was referring to a Mobian in a hazmat suit. No one could know if he was a zombie or not. That is, until he growled and charged toward the group. "HOLY SHIT! That guy was in a freaking hazmat suit for crying out loud!" exclaimed Ghost.

"JUST SHUT YOUR MOUTH AND SHOOT!" Cole shouted. It was rather hard because the zombie's suit was thicker than shirt. It didn't take a while before it went down. "I hate those things…" said Levinski.

"Don't we all?" replied Starlight, "Let's go. The fire's spreading. If we stay here a little longer, we'll either die with our brains eaten, or die with our bodies barbecued." The group went downstairs due to the broken elevator on the top floor. Fires blocked their way further down, so they decided to look for a way down somewhere else. They quickly entered the corridor, only to meet a coughing zombie with mutated mouth. Its tongue shot out from its mouth. It was really long, so that it was able to wrap on one of the survivors on the group, which happened to be Cosmo.

The young Seedrian was dragged all the way toward the zombie. The smell of her flesh must've attracted several other zombies that they began to pour from other rooms.

"COSMO!" shouted Tails panickingly. He had already lost her once, and he wasn't planning to lose her again. He took out his brother's machete and threw it at the tongue, freeing Cosmo. The yellow vulpine dashed toward the zombies and started taking them out with his dual USPs. The zombie with mutated mouth and long tongue was the first to go down. It exploded into smokes as it died. The others were following it. As he was finished, Tails approached Cosmo, checking her.

"You're alright, Cosmo?"

"Little bit slimy, but yes. I'm alright…" Levinski stepped forth and took his machete.

"Next time you want to use my machete, you better ask me first."

"hey, guys! You might wanna take a look at this!" called Mike, holding some kind of document. Don walked toward him and looked at the document. "It looks like some sort of survival guide." He spoke.

"Well, it also contains the type of zombies we've been fighting. Check this out." everyone looked at the document. They saw the hooded zombie, the fat zombie, and also the zombie with long tongue in the document, "the fat guy we ran into was called 'Boomer'. Their bile attracts zombies. when they die, they burst into those biles."

Mike then flipped another page, "The hooded one is called 'Hunter'. Very agile one and can sneak on us. Well, we know how it attacks us. The one with the long tongue is called 'Smoker'. Said to have… multiple tongues that can grow up. We also know how it attacks us." He flipped the page again, "The page is ripped off, but I think I got another one. 'Jockey'. This zombie… rides on you?"

As if the cue, Ghost's scream was heard from behind. "AAAH! THIS THING'S RIDING ON ME! GET OFF ME, I'M A WOLF, NOT A HORSE!" A zombie wearing a white t-shirt and blue boxers was riding on Ghost's back, like a horse. It also controls him like it. Cole was the first to react as he shoved it away in a blink, causing it to collide against the wall, where he finished it off with several shots.

"You okay there, Ghost?"

"My back hurts a bit, but not a biggie."

"Rides on you…" muttered Starlight, "Now I get what it means. If one of those things tries to do that on me, they're sooo gonna regret it."

"Eh, your glares can scare them away before that happens, Star." Joked Levinski.

"Let's just get going. I don't like this place already, with all the zombies and fires." Said Tails.

"Sometimes, I wish I can fly like you, bro."

"Then grow another tail. You're a scientist, I'm sure you know how to do that easily."

"You mean experimenting on myself? Nyet, thanks." The group was quick to find another elevator, a working one. They quickly got in, not wanting to deal with anymore zombies there. "Phew. We're safe." Said Chelsey.

"For now. I guess more are waiting down there." Replied Mike.

"Isn't there something called 'safe room' on the news?" asked Cole.

"Yup, it's a room with red metal doors, preventing any kind of zombies from getting in. Not so safe from infection though."

"I guess it's official," said Levinski, "We're all immune. If we aren't, the infection would've turned me into a zombie already, or at least give me symptoms. I mean, do you experience any? I'm referring to you normal Mobians, not vampires like Mike, Don or Ghost, or someone like you, Cole." Everyone shook their heads.

"I still guess we're damn lucky. But we're not immune to death, so we still have to fight them."

"It's ob-" but Don was cut as the elevator shook hard. Everyone soon knew that the elevator had stopped. But the doors didn't move.

"Jammed. We need to pry it open by force," said Mike, "Hang on, and be ready. The document says zombies are sensitive with sound." The brown hedgehog opened the door with a loud clanging sound. Growls could be heard from outside meaning that the zombies were aware of the survivors.

"Here they come!" said Mike. Just as he said it, all hell broke loose.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: First chapter ends with cliffhanger. But if you ever played the Left 4 Dead 2 Dead Center campaign, you'll know what happens.**

**Review and/or submit, please!**


	2. Battle on the Streets

**A/N : Well, here we are with the second chapter! Thanks for the reviews and submission, guys. This story wouldn't stay alive without you all!**

**Brace yourself. This is a VEEEEEEEEEEERRRRYYY LONG list of chars. Don't flame me for this. I need to get everything right.**

**I finished this in Word Pad. So, the Horizontal Line will be replaced by texts.**

**Characters (so far) :**

**1. Me  
>a. Anatoly "Grass" Levinski Prower [Fox]<strong>

**2. ReaderWriterLoner  
>a. Mike [Hedgehog|VampireDemon (King of all of them!)]**

**3. Shadow's Party Girl 96  
>a. Chelsey [Hedgehog]<br>b. Starlight [Cat]**

**4. anything170  
>a. Don Anderson[Wolf|Vampire]<br>b. Ghost[Wolf|Vampire]  
>c. Cole[Wolf|Demon]<strong>

**5. [NAMELESS ANONYMOUS]  
>a. Ryan "Fang"[HedgeWolf|WereVamp]<strong>

**6. NEVERBACKDOWN7727 [Anonymous]  
>a. Wrath [Fox]<strong>

**7. PhantoMNiGHT321  
>a. Typhoon [Hedgehog]<strong>

**8. swiftshadow123  
>a. Reimaru [Fox|Demon]<strong>

**0. SEGA (Sonic The Hedgehog)  
>a. Miles "Tails" Prower[Fox]<br>b. Cosmo [Seedrian]  
>c. Shadow [Hedgehog|Ultimate Lifeform]<br>d. Abraham Tower [Human] (In here, he'll be addressed as Samuel Abraham Tower)**

**Coming Soon Characters (so far, again) :**

**1. Izaackjl  
>a. Joseph Pierce R. Rose [Chipmunk]<br>b. Jonathan R. Rose [Chipmunk]  
>c. Isaac Smith R. Rose [Chipmunk]<strong>

**2. Casino Nights [Anonymous]  
>a. Alex [Hedgehog]<strong>

**3. PhantoMNiGHT321  
>a. Light [Wolf]<strong>

**4. BlueAlpha54  
>a. Lacey Faldelt [Polar Bear]<br>b. Ordoz Telsoa [Wolf]  
>c. Zolva Telsoa [Wolf]<strong>

**5. OSHUJAX  
>a. Vegeta [Hedgehog]<strong>

**6. Gameking40  
>a. Ein [Echidna]<br>b. Kefka [Fox]**

**Disclaimer : I don't own anything I don't own.**

**Chapter 2 : Battle on the Streets.**

Numerous of zombies started to pour inside. Most of them were ablaze due to the interior on fire. The survivors started shooting and hacking against the infecteds, killing each and every last of them. It didn't take long before a female zombie who drolls... acid... came over and spit on the wall.

The result was a burning pain as the group came to physical contact with it. "Stay away from those things! It's acidic!" warned Mike as the spit sizzler, creating smelly reaction smoke as the acid melted the surface and dissolved. "Shoot that spitting b*tch!".

It didn't take a while before the zombie died, creating a pool of acid on where it was. The zombies however, was completely unaffected by the acid as they kept swarming the cooped up survivors.

"Damn it. Air... Blow!" exclaimed Levinski, thrusting his crystal blue Machete and created a wave that throws the zombies against the wall.

"Flame Strike!" Don set an area on fire, incinerating several zombies. If then put his special gloves on and created a sword of flame, and started attacking the zombies, but if had trouble with the hazmat ones as they were fireproof. The wolf let his sword disappeared and used his claws instead. With one swipe, the infected was dead on the floor.

Suddenly, a black Mobian figure flew to the elevator, almost hitting Mike in the process. The brown hedgehog examined the Mobian, and recognized him as some line of hedgehog and wolf hybrid. He had blue highlights in his quills. He wore a blood-tattered bulletproof test and black jeans with a dark see t-shirt. His eyes were purple with flecks of red in a circle in both eyes.

And from the scent, Mike could tell that he was a vampire-werewolf hybrid.

"Hey, you alright, man?"

"T-t-tank!"

The hedgewolf pointed forward, right at a hulky zombie beast that somehow resembled an Echidna. It had massive muscles that makes everyone think it had steroids. Its head was small like normal people's. But its arms... and body... He only wore pants as the body was waaaay to big for it to wear any other clothes.

The zombie picked up a shelf and threw it on the elevator. Mike held the attack with his fist clenched forward. As both his fist and the shelf collided, the wooden furniture was obliterated, while Mike felt a bit numb for a second. "God, what the hell is this thing? What did he call it? A Tank?"

The others also noticed the 'Tank' and its superhuman strength. Ghost noticed a Striker equipped with ACOG right on the hedgewolf's back. He took it and pointed it at the beast. Several shells later, the infected was completely bloody, but was still alive. Its dirt was swung on Ghost, launching him to the ceiling.

Mike charged up his power. His bluish-gray eyes turned scarlet. His fangs and nails were sharpened and elongated. He dashed toward the zombie, baring his claws and fangs. But his effort only earned him a painful bitch-slap that sent him back to the elevator. That was when if felt something on his hand. He turned around, to see a jar filled with familiar green substance. He quickly recognized it as the zombie-attracting bile from the 'Boomer' thing. An idea popped on his head all in a sudden, "Levinski!"

The green fox in question turned armou while shoving a zombie, "Kinda busy here!"

"Guess I'll have to use it myself..."

Mike hurled the jar right on the Tank, covering it with Boomer bile. All attention was diverted toward the Tank. Without even thinking twice, as if they could even think anyway, the zombies lunged toward the beast and bit it without mercy. "Zombie pile!" shouted Mike as the infecteds started swarming their hulky comrade. Unfortunately, the comparison of Common Infecteds and a Tank is like ants and a tiger. They were soon sent flying all across the room, swayed like flies. The Tank was now on full page toward everything as it also attacked other infecteds. "Great! You just made that thing mad!"

Mike turned around, to see the hedgewolf had sat on the floor, still in pain. "Well, I half-expected it to attack itself. Turns out the bile only works against weaker ones" replied Mike.

"If you want to take it down, use fire"

"The beast are already on fire, and that doesn't slow it down. You ever net things like that?"

"Twice before, but this one is a lot more stubborn. It seems like it's turning our attacks into its rage, and eventually his power."

Levinski and Tails had approached the enraged beast. Tails lifted his twin up to make things easier with the room on fire, despite his protests.

"MILES! GET ME DOWN FROM HERE! I DIDN'T ASK YOU TO LIFT ME UP!"

Tails knew that if Lev has started calling him with his real name, that means he's really p**sed off. But it's either that, or him getting incinerated.

Eventually, they both landed behind the Tank, a little too close due to Levinski shaking himself off. "Don't you ever take me on a ride like that again..."

"Okay. I'll keep that in mind"

Levinski prepared his machete and started transferring his inner power on it. A transparent energy was formed in front of his machete. "Air WHIP!" The green fox slashed the Tank's back with the machete, which was now sharpened and elongated with his wind power. If repeatedly attacked the beast until it was full of blood.

He then held his machete high in the air as he prepared for the 30th strike. "SLASH!"

The Tank was thrown backward as the built-up wind energy collided with its back. Surprisingly enough, the Tank managed to get up and roared fiercefully.  
>But before it could do anything...<p>

CRACK!

The unmistaken sound of broken bone could be heard as a grey Mobian figure appeared and had his fist connected with the Tank's spine. The beast fell dead with a loud thud.

It was a dark grey fox with three demonic tails flowing behind him. His eyes were red, as red as vampire's. His right arm and left leg were replaced by metal, with metal guard covering his mouth.

There was an awkward silence before the mysterious fox dashed toward the exit. "Hey! Wait up!" Tails called. But the fox was already gone. "Who's he?"

"I don't know. But I don't think he's intending to leave us that soon" replied Levinski.

The others soon approached both foxes, "What happened?" asked Don.

"Some guy just jumped in and finished the Echidna Tank for us" replied Levinski, "By the way, who are you?" he turned to the hedgewolf.

"Ryan, but people mostly call of Fang"

"Okay, Fang. Do you happen to know a three-tailed fox with red eyes and has metal body parts?"

"Er... no. Why?"

The vulpine just turned around, "We should go now. If we can find this 'Safe Room', then we might stand a chance against those rotten corpses."

They soon found a metal door at the exit. It was surprisingly wide open, and a shadowy figure could be seen there. "Guys, I think we found the room. And someone's there" said Mike

"Why is the door open?" asked Chelsey.

"Well, guess there's only one way to find out, huh?" replied Starlight.

The group entered the safe room. There the gray fox was, standing by the wall with his eyes wandering on the group.

The fox walked toward the door and closed it, "You did a good job fighting the Infecteds" he spoke.

"Thanks. And thanks for saving us" said Tails.

"Echidna Tanks are really nasty. They're a lot stronger than any other kind of Tanks"

"Of course, my twin-tailed little friend. I've dealt with this kind of disaster before. It didn't go anywhere out to the city before, but I guess someone's being careless"

Everyone was surprised to hear this. But before they could say anything, an emerald green hedgehog walked downstairs. He had golden eyes, long hair-like quills that reached his waist with a bang-like quill in is face that stops at his chin. He wore black shoes with a white stripe going vertically down the middle. He also had an long gray jacket which was open, and a pair of white gloves with black rings around them.

"Another survivors, Wrath?" the hedgehog asked.

"Yup, and seems like a tough group, Typhoon" replied the fox.

"Well, okay. Name's Typhoon. My friend and I are searching for other survivors who might've been left for dead here. Unfortunately the exit was blocked by the Infecteds and we couldn't find a way out by ourselves, not with lack of weapons. So we waited in the Safe Room, taking turns to search inside the building"

"Um, actually we just started this routine, so I guess the last part wasn't exactly true." Wrath then looked at the group, "So, mind telling you your names?"

"Mike"

"Chelsey"

"Starlight"

"Cole"

"Don"

"Miles, but call me Tails"

"Cosmo"

"Ghost"

"Levinski"

"Ryan, but people call me Fang"

"Well, my name's Wrath. I used to be a scientist, until they experimented on me, resulting there... body parts and tails. GUN imprisoned me, claiming I was insane, but luckily Typhoon here knows about the experiment and broke me out"

"It's cool man. Considering I'm also used by GUN, I think I need to do something"

"Always hated corrupted authorities..." muttered Levinski, "Reminds me of how Gorge almost suck Atlantis III inside that black hole. Well, that is one-way trip to NEG prison moon"

"What's an NEG?" asked Typhoon.

"It's... complicated, but well, what matters now is for us to get out of here. Where do you think we should go?"

"Well, we passed a mall to get here. I think that's the only way out. There are 2 Safe Rooms inside the building, probably more if I missed some. There's also a nearby gunshop according to the map. A good place to get real weapons for real actions."

"Okay, then! Let's go!" Mike exclaimed.

"Now? But we still need to rest!" said Levinski.

"The sooner we get out, the better. We better go before the light's out"

"Is it safe for you to get out in the open? What about sunlight?" asked Typhoon, "In all movies I've ever seen, vampires can be killed by sunlight."

"Eh, it's pretty cloudy and foggy out there. It'll be safe enough for a while, but how did you know I'm a vampire?"

"Wrath is a good observer"

"Okay then! Let's go!" said Wrath.

"Yeah, that's a good idea." said Cole.

"I'm with him." Ryan spoke.

"Me too"

Everyone, except for Levinski, went to the red metal door and opened it, preparing to leave.

"Well, bye Grass" said Starlight as she closed the door again.

"But... we should... OH, for crying out loud!" The green fox stomped toward the door angrily and opened it, only to erase the 'safe' part from the word 'Safe Room'. A zombie with one hulky arm charged onyo him and hitting him on his chest with its shoullder.

"CHARGER GOT THE GREEN FOX!"

"GRASS"

The grass green vulpine couldn't do anything as the 'Charger' started pummeling him on the ground. He could feel his airway being cut as his body was squeezed on the floor. Luckily for him, Ryan came to his aid as he thrusted his katana on the zombie, stabbing it on its chest. Levinski was dropped on the ground, still in pain, "T-thanks comrade. That thing was really nasty..."

"Tell me about it. It's good that only one of its arms was mutated. If it had been both, the guy could become Tank's substitute."

Meanwhile outside, the group was being swarmed after Ghost accidentally bumped on a car rather hardly, starting its alarm and at the same time, called in a massive horde of zombies. As the zombies were amassing, Wrath pulled something from his bag.

A pipe bomb.

He activated the bomb and threw it away. As the bomb beeped, the zombies were attracted by its high frequency sound that they began to race toward the bomb, safe the Special Infecteds. As the time passed, the bomb ticked even faster, and more zombies came racing to their impeding doom.

KA-BOOM! (**A/N : Whoa, that rhymed...**)

The Infecteds were thrown away and fell in a zombie rainstorm. Some even hit the Special Infecteds. A Boomer was hit by 5 zombies, and exploded as its extra large stomach was squeezed on the ground. A Hunter was buried in a pile of zombies, trapping it on the ground and was then rained by bullets coming from Mike's UMP 45 he acquired from the Safe Room.

"Well, that's the last o them," Typhoon said after sending a Smoker colliding against the wall with his wind powers.

"Wait, you guys hear that?" Everyone soon understood what Chelsey was referring to. A loud familiar roar could be heard not far from the place, followed by some gun blazing and a sound of flame.

"Someone's fighting a Tank" said Cole.

[Horizontal Line]

A red furred Echidna Tank **(A/N : Not Knuckles, mind you) **was fighting a black hedgehog with red stripe across his head and rings on his wrists. "Where the hell are..." but before he cold finish the sentence, the Tank threw a pole at him, as if it was a spear. The hedgehog barely dodged the debris, missing it by ten centimeters. "Think you can defeat me? The Ultimate Lifeform? You're nothing but a brainless beast! Chaos Spear!"

The attack didn't even make the Special Infected flinch, but it did make it mad as hell. It charged all its way toward the hedgehog, only to have him Chaos Controlling out of the way, just right behind it.

But before he could land a counter-strike...

"Hey! You rodent!"

The black hedgehog lost his balance as he was in the air when the voice distracted him. He hit the pavement rather painfully. The self-proclaimed 'Ultimate Lifeform' turned to a Caucasian-skinned man who had a brown eye and green eye. He was holding an RPG launcher, "Took you long enough, Samuel!"

"That's Commander Tower for you, Agent Shadow! And rocket launchers don't exactly grow on trees! Where's that demon fox, anyway?"

"You mean Reimaru? I don't..."

"HEY! GET OFF ME YOU INSOLENT UNDEAD HUMPER! I'M GOING TO TEACH YOU SOME MANNERS!" An orange fox was being ridden by a monkey Jockey. He had black tipped ears and a bushy orange tail with a red tip. His yellow eyes were wandering as his body was being steered to walls, wreckages, and even some trees. His red hooded jacket was a mess while his trousers and black trainers had some scratches.

Shadow and Samuel watched as the fox struggled to break free from the grasp of the Jockey, "You know... it ain't right being ridden like that..."

"You got that right, rodent..." Samuel looked back at the Tank, "Well, let's take out the Tank first..."

[Horizontal Line]

The group also watched as the Jockey rode on Reimaru, who was launching a flame projectile upward with his pyrokinesis power, barely missing the Infected. "Hey, isn't that Rei?" said Mike.

"You know that guy?" asked Typhoon.

"Yeah, the most feared Kyuubi in the world, or at least, a long time ago. Now look how..."

"Er... aren't we going to save him? I mean, it seems our Kyuubi friend has some... trouble with that... er... Jockey thing."

"Anyone got a sniper rifle?" As the answer, Wrath stepped forward and pulled out a Barrett .50 Cal Sniper Rifle and took an aim on the Jockey. With one precise shot, the zombie lost its head, literally, and fell from Reimaru's back. The fox looked around for his savior, until he caught a glimpse on the smoke coming from the rifle's barrel.

Reimaru's eyes then landed on Mike. His yellow eyes were widened as a toothy (fanged) grin was formed on the hedgehog's mouth, "You..."

"Heeey, Rei. How's life treating ya?"

"YOU!"

"Come on, Rei. 500 years and that's all you can say? What happened to your vocabularies?"

"YOU'RE DEAD!"

The fox threw a huge wave of flame, almost hitting the others. But Mike just blocked it with a wave of his hand, "Ha, ha. You're really good at scaring people, huh?"

The other then realized that Mike didn't block the attack at all, but it was Reimaru who made his own attack just in front of the hedgehog. "You owe me big for that little stunt of yours!"

"Come on, Rei! I thought you love jokes! What happened to your sense of humor, my friend?" The fox's glare became even more dangerous. Mike then sighed, "Okay, how can I pay you?"

"Souls. You know that, don't you?"

"Afraid you're gonna say that. How much?"

The fox's face was right in front of him. It took him several seconds before he bellowed on Mike's face, spraying some saliva on it.

"IT'S OVER NINE THOUSAAAAND!"

"WHAAAT? NINE THOUSAND?"

That was when Reimaru laughed his ass off. Mike narrowed his eyes, "It is a joke, huh?"

"And you... actually fell for it! The oldest trick in the book!"

"So, does that mean my debt is repaid in full?"

"Well... as long as you help me get out from this whole mess. Not a hard request, don't you think?"

"Ooookay, but don't get any ideas of pulling off your one of your sadistic jokes. You brought anyone else?"

"A pathetic human and an 'Ultimate Lifeform'"

[Horizontal Line]

"...BLAST!"

Shadow just Chaos Blasted the Tank that stood just a centimeter before him. It was a miracle that the body stayed intact, although the brain, if the guy still had a properly working one, couldn't take it anymore, after being hit by 2 Chaos Blasts, 15 RPG rockets, 300 Chaos Spears, and Chaos knows how much bullets both Shadow and Samuel had spent against the Tank. "Phew..." said Shadow as the Tank fell on the ground, dead.

"Took the word right out of my mouth, hedgehog..." the Commander spoke.

Suddenly, Samuel's back was being tapped, causing him to panic. He pulled out a frying pan from his belt and swung it backward. With a loud ringing sound, it collided on a fleshy thing.

That fleshy thing happened to be Reimaru's face.

The Kyuubi fox was knocked out cold as the massive force of the (sacred) frying pan (of doom) struck his nose. Shadow looked at the pan, "Isn't that Hikari's frying pan?" he muttered.

"Now I know why she always bring this thing with her," said Commander Tower, "Oh boy! I gotta get myself one of these someday!"

Shadow sweatdropped as the commander did a small victory dance, probably unaware of the little friendly fire he caused against the demon fox. Suddenly he heard some footsteps. He turned to see a large group of Mobian survivors. The funny thing was, Shadow happened to know them all.

"Hey, Shadow! Glad to see you alive!" called Typhoon, "But why is Commander Tower with you? Don't you two hate each others?"

"Long story..."

Mike spotted Samuel, and then his frying pan, and finally Reimaru. Didn't take him a long time before he realized what had just happened, "Ha, ha, ha! And you called him pathetic Rei!"

"Okay!" Reimaru's eyes shot open, "I was just playing dead!"

"Uh-huh, sure..."

"Hey, Mike. Long time no see..." said Shadow.

"Good to see you, Shadster. Too bad we meet this way. How's your immortal life treating you?"

"Hmph, fine. But I'm curious. You have the fox-boy with you. And that kitty too."

"You mean, Tails and Starlight? Yeah."

"Then where's that green fox? Where's Ana..."

"Hey! You call me 'Anatoly' one more time and I'm gonna shoot your brain and pop it up, you Ultimate Asshole!" Shadow turned around to see Levinski being carried by Ryan on his back, and was then dropped on the ground.

"Looks like few things didn't change..."

Levinski glared at the ebony hedgehog. His eyes were almost red now, "Didn't know you observe me a lot"

"I didn't. You're not that hard to learn, you know?"

The fox just let out a 'Hmph!', slightly copying Shadow's facial expression. He then walked away. "You see anyone else, Mike?" asked Shadow to Mike.

"No, and I guess you also didn't. So, you know any nearby gunshop here? Wrath said there's one"

"According to the map. It's best if we split up to several groups. We'll meet up in one hour, same place"

"Sounds like a plan. You heard the guy, let's move!"

Everyone nodded and went with their own group. Only Samuel was a little bit pissed off, "Hey you rodent! Who died and put you in charge?"

**A/N : Phew. That wrapped this chapter up. Review please.**

**And yes, I just referenced you stories, Swift.**


	3. Next Stop, Mall

**A/N : Once again I divided this part. Okay, I don't want you to wait for long. This one's better, I think…**

**Characters (so far) :**

**1. Me  
>a. Anatoly "Grass" Levinski Prower [Fox]<strong>

**2. ReaderWriterLoner  
>a. Mike [Hedgehog|VampireDemon (King of all of them!)]**

**3. Shadow's Party Girl 96  
>a. Chelsey [Hedgehog]<br>b. Starlight [Cat]**

**4. anything170  
>a. Don Anderson[Wolf|Vampire]<br>b. Ghost[Wolf|Vampire]  
>c. Cole[Wolf|Demon]<strong>

**5. [NAMELESS ANONYMOUS]  
>a. Ryan "Fang"[HedgeWolf|WereVamp]<strong>

**6. NEVERBACKDOWN7727 [Anonymous]  
>a. Wrath [Fox]<strong>

**7. PhantoMNiGHT321  
>a. Typhoon [Hedgehog]<br>b. Light [Wolf]**

**8. swiftshadow123  
>a. Reimaru [Fox|Demon]<strong>

**9. Izaackjl  
>a. Joseph Pierce R. Rose [Chipmunk]<br>b. Jonathan R. Rose [Chipmunk]  
>c. Isaac Smith R. Rose [Chipmunk]<strong>

**10. Casino Nights [Anonymous]  
>a. Alex [Hedgehog]<strong>

**11. BlueAlpha54  
>a. Lacey Faldelt [Polar Bear]<br>b. Ordoz Telsoa [Wolf]  
>c. Zolva Telsoa [Wolf]<strong>

**12. OSHUJAX  
>a. Vegeta [Hedgehog]<strong>

**13. Gameking40  
>a. Ein [Echidna]<br>b. Kefka [Fox]**

**0. SEGA (Sonic The Hedgehog)  
>a. Miles "Tails" Prower[Fox]<br>b. Cosmo [Seedrian]  
>c. Shadow [Hedgehog|Ultimate Lifeform]<br>d. Abraham Tower [Human] (In here, he'll be addressed as Samuel Abraham Tower)**

**Disclaimer : Check the last one. I'm too lazy to recite the sacred words now…**

**Chapter 3 : Next Stop, Mall.**

Tails, Cosmo, Mike, Chelsey, and Starlight were searching for Levinski, who was nowhere to be found. Mike had this ridiculous idea of luring him in with vodka. The idea was shot down for 2 things:

1. There's no vodka bottle they can use.

2. A certain purple feline felt offended and decided to give Mike a hard slap.

So, to make it short, the group spend the last hour to look for the green fox.

"Star." Cosmo spoke, "How can Tails and Levinski be twins? They're really..."

"Different?" the purple feline continued, "Yeah, sometimes everyone wonders. One kid is shy, innocent-looking, optimistic, while the other is violent, cranky and distrusting. I don't know. Fate really is a funny thing."

"Yeah, strange..."

"Well, if you look deeper, he's not that different. He was alone, constantly bullied. Sometimes, if shows his soft-side. And when he does, there's not much of a difference between him and Tails, except he's more mature. Well..."

"I still like Tails more."

"Good! Because Grass is all mine!"

"Who's all yours, Star?"

The group was startled as the green vulpine they were looking for appeared next to a truck wreckage. "Where were you, Lev?" asked Mike.

"Oh, just got a little bit lost. I was looking for a minimarket, but I ended up finding something better."

"And that would be?"

"The gunshop." This earned the fox everyone's attention, "Shadow has already found it though. And I spotted three people coming inside too, survivors."

"Where did you find it?"

"From here, we should go east. It's called 'Hell's Roses Gunz and Stuff'"

[Horizontal Line]

Typhoon was walking with Wrath, Ryan, Don, Ghost and Cole. He kinda felt a bit sorry for Shadow being stuck by Samuel and Reimaru. His group hadn't encountered any trouble, much to everyone's relief.

Suddenly however, a rustling sound could be heart from the bushes. Everyone soon pointed their guns on it, preparing for the worst.

The worst never happened though.

A gray red-eyed wolf came out from the bushes. He had short hair that was crushed back. He had lots of white fur around his neck. Some white lines and markings were visible on his chest, thighs and arms. He had a pair of red fingerless gloves and red shoes with a horizontal white stripe in the middle and the arch of the shoes was gold. He also wore a long red jacket.

"Light! Is that really you?" Typhoon called.

The wolf looked at the hedgehog. "Typhoon! It's been a long time!"

Wrath turned to Typhoon, "You know this guy?"

"Yeah. An old friend of mine. What brings you here?"

Light thought for a moment, "Erm... Fate?"

Typhoon just chuckled at the response, "You bring someone else with you?"

"Well, yeah. I met this gi..." but before Light could finish his sentences, a purple hedgehog appeared. Her quills reached midway down her back in a plait. She had emerald green eyes and slightly tanned muzzle. She wore a black leather jacket thrown over a white shirt, a pair of black jeans and jet black trainers with a white stripe around the edge. She also had black bowler hat on her head. Everyone could see numerous of weapons in her jacket.

"Whoa. Badass, don't you think, Fang?" commented Don.

"You got that right," said Ryan.

"Your friends, Light?" asked the female hedgehog.

"Yeah, well... Typhoon is my friend for sure"

"Well, name's Alex. Light and I just met five days ago in a Safe Room inside the mall. We're trying to find a way out, but I guess we got lost."

"The right way out is on the mall's atrium, miss, not backdoor" said Wrath.

"Atrium?" said Light, facepalming, "See? I told you we should've gone out, not deeper in!"

"Hey, everyone makes mistakes! Need I remind you who saved your ass when you tapped a feline Witch on her shoulder, the one you mistook as a survivor?"

"A Witch? What the hell is that?" asked Ghost.

"A female Infected with red glowing eyes, red hairs, long sharp claws. She's constantly crying when left alone. She won't attack you as long as you keep your distance and do absolutely nothing to startle her. When you do, you're dead."

"Well, let's search for the mall now. We still got 50 minutes anyway..." suggested Ryan.

"Good plan." Wrath agreed.

[Horizontal Line]

Shadow, Reimaru and Samuel were walking toward the gunshop. That is, until Rei heard some crying by a dumpster. He spotted a red-haired vixen with gray fur. Her clothing was ripped off, and looked as if it was made of rags. "Look, another survivor"

The demon fox approached the crying vixen and was about to tap her shoulder, "Hey, are yo…"

But Reimaru never finished his sentence as the Mobian vixen turned around, showing her red, demonic glowing eyes and her long claws. Her moan turned into growl as she got up. Reimaru could tell that he was in deep shit as the vixen screamed…

_**/!\ Reimaru has startled the Witch!**_

The Kyuubi quickly backed off in full sprint as the Witch vixen made a beeline toward him in an inhuman speed. Despite having pyrokinetic power, Reimaru was really terrified by the crazed Infected. TheWitch soon outran him and with a quick swipe, she brought him to the ground. Rei was at her mercy now, and knowing Witch, she wouldn't show any.

Shadow launched a Chaos Spear at her, but only made some scorching mark on her shoulder. Samuel also fired his pistol, but only created nothing but scratches. Reimaru was being sliced and diced mercilessly. He screamed in pain as loud as he could, only to make the Witch go even crazier.

"OW! OUCH! THE PAIN! IT HURTS! STOP IT!"

Fortunately for him, a chainsaw buzzing sound was heard behind the vixen. The Witch suddenly lost her head, literally. "YEAH! How do you like to suck on my chainsaw, you bitch?"

A red hedgehog with bangs on his head pulled the demon fox up. He wore black trench coat, orange jeans and blue cap worn backwards. He also had sunglasses on his eyes. His chainsaw was completely blood-soaked. "Looks like that crazy woman had just owned you, pal"

"I wasn't prepared! If I was, that pathetic walking corpse would be piles of ashes by now!"

"Uh-huh, sure. Name's Vegeta by the way. Mind telling me yours?"

"Reimaru. You're a survivor?"

"I talk to you, I'm still breathing, I guess I'm survivor enough"

Shadow and Samuel approached Reimaru and Vegeta. They both had their guns pointed forward. They quickly drew it back though after feeling safe, "You're a survivor?" asked Samuel.

"No, I'm a zombie who wants to eat your brains. YES! Do I even look like a zombie?" yelled Vegeta.

"Just checking, considering the fact that a zombie just fooled Reimaru." said Shadow.

"Oh, typical Witch. New folks always have a rough time with those chicks. So you're going to the gunshop?"

"Yeah. You too?"

"More or less. I don't feel like going all Rambo with just a Berreta and Chainsaw. I need a real shooter."

"Welcome to the company. I'm Shadow. What's your name?"

"Vegeta. And you're that Agent Shadow, right?"

"How did you...?"

"I know a lot about GUN, and you must be General Samuel Abraham Tower, although you don't seem to like your first name. You tend to hide it from everyone."

"What are you, a spy?" said Samuel.

"Nope. Just some curious guy who likes to read. So, are we going in?"

"Yes, we are..." the group slowly entered the gunshop. They spotted 3 Mobians were already inside, looking on the shotguns hanging on the wall.

One of the Mobians was white female polar bear. She had a black roundish nose. Her eyes were light blue. She had a kind of bulky body mass, but wasn't really that fat. She also had a pair of short and roundish ears. From the looks of her, she seemed to have no knowledge of gun.

The male wolf next to him was even worse than that. His fur was gray and brown. His tail was short, flat and roundish. His yellow eyes were trailing on the shelf. Shadow could tell that the boy hated guns.

The same thing didn't apply on the older wolf of the group, whom Shadow thought was the boy's father. His appearance resembled the younger wolf after all. He had black eyes and had this nasty scar going up through his right leg.

"This one looks nice. What do you think, Ordoz?" said the older wolf.

"Dad, please. I'm not using any of them." the younger one replied.

"Oh, come on, Son. We need to use them if we're going to survive. This isn't a game, you know that don't you."

"I know, dad. But please, I don't use gun. I don't need them. I can fight just fine with my sword."

The group then noticed the survivors behind them, "Oh, hello. You guys here for weapons?" asked the older wolf.

"Yeah. You're the owner?" asked Shadow.

"Well, no. Wherever the owners are, I don't think they'll mind. I'm Zolva Telsoa. This is my son, Ordoz, and his friend, Lacey Faldelt."

"I'm Shadow. This is Reimaru, Commander Tower and… Vegeta"

Ordoz looked at Samuel with a strange, unfriendly look. This made the commander felt uneasy, "Er… why are you looking at me like that?"

"I'm sorry. My son, he's a bit uncomfortable with humans."

Before Samuel could say anything, the double doors were opened again. Mike and his group entered the gunshop. The brown hedgehog looked around and whistled, "Loads of guns, baby! I'm taking M32 and M16A4 and no one can stop me!"

"Go ahead, I'm going for the SPAS anyway" said Levinski, but then he paused for a while, "On second thought, I'll take M249…"

"M249 is mine, Grass!" exclaimed Starlight.

"Alright! RPD then!"

"Sold out…" said Mike, pointing at a sign that said 'RPD – Sold Out'.

"Okay! M79!"

"No supply, sorry bro…" replied Tails.

"ALRIGHT!" Levinski lost his temper, "I'm taking M4A1 with M203 Grenade Launcher attachment! Plus ACOG sight! Does anyone have anything to say about it?"

"Well, I'll take… Glock 18s?" said Chelsey.

"G18? Holy shit! They have that gun here?" exclaimed Mike.

"Yeah, and it costs about… whatever. It's free now, anyway."

"I'm going for M3 Shotgun" said Tails.

"I'll taaaake, this one?" said Cosmo. But soon, everyone stared at her with 'Are you serious?' look, "What?"

"It's M9, Cosmo," said Mike, "Who the hell wants to go out there killing billions of zombies with just a single M9 pistol? Some people with death wish, probably"

"Well, okay. How about this one?" The Seedrian took an M14 EBR.

"Good pick. Stay in the back, and you'll have no problem. Oh, hey Shadow. Didn't see you there."

The black hedgehog just 'Hmph'-ed at him, "You sure are too busy that you didn't notice us"

"Can't help it when you're surrounded by loads of badass zombie-killing guns… and stuff"

"Hey, Mike! Check it out! Laser sights!"

The brown hedgehog disappeared and reappeared next to Levinski, "OMG! I can stay here all day!"

"Hey, Shadow. Who are they?" asked Starlight.

"Well, the older one was Zolva. That's his son, Ordoz. And that's Lacey. We just met here"

"And why is Vegeta with you?" the feline pointed at the red hedgehog.

"Oh, you know him?"

"Yeah," said Vegeta, "I met Mike, Levinski and Starlight in an almost similar apocalypse not a long time ago. By the way, no offense, Mr. Telsoa, but why does your son hate guns?"

"Oh, he's just a melee type of person. And… he had this… misfortune that involves gun."

"Well, kid," said Shadow, "You won't last a day in this place"

"Ahem… Shadow…" warned Mike.

"Oh, I'm not that weak! I can fight well without those… things!"

"Trust Mister Ultimate Jackass here, Ordoz," said Levinski, earning a death glare from Shadow, "There are some time when you need these 'things', even though you're not comfortable with it."

The wolf scoffed at the fox, "You must be really weak if you say something like that."

"Oh yeah?" Tails began to worry about his short-tempered brother that he began to look at him and Ordoz, "At least I'm being logical and realistic!"

"Both of you calm down! If you want to fight, you better fight those zombies, not each other!" yelled Chelsey.

"She's right, son." Said Zolva, "Save your energy for the zombies. You're gonna need them."

"_Hello? Anyone in there?_" suddenly a male voice was heard from the speaker.

"Someone's still alive…" Samuel spoke.

"_If anyone can read me, press the button on the counter_"

Mike quickly went to the counter and pressed the red button, "Yeah? We're here."

"_Glad to hear someone still alive. I'm Jonathan Rose. My brothers and I are trapped in the Safe Room we built ourselves on the second story. But the door is broken and our supplies are running out. We need your help to destroy the door, but it's pretty thick that no explosives can destroy it._"

"Then how can we open it?" asked Vegeta.

"_There are some spots on the door we made for emergency. If you can create some holes on it, the door will be able to open. You can do it using blowtorches. There's a tool shop nearby, and I'm sure you can find one or two there. We can't give you any cover, so you're on your own_"

"Alright, but how do we know you won't double-cross us?" Shadow asked.

"_We don't have any reason to do so. We have guns, and we can scavenge for supplies from abandoned minimarkets, unless maybe if we go together_"

"Okay. We'll help you out, mister!" Cosmo spoke, "Just count on us!"

"_Thanks. We'll be your eye in the sky. It's lucky we still got a working surveillance camera outside_"

Everyone looked at Cosmo as the communication was cut, "You know, you better be careful when helping someone, Cosmo" said Starlight, "You don't know if they're up to something or not."

"They don't have any reason, right?"

"That doesn't mean they won't do anything"

"Well, anyway," said Reimaru, "Are we going upstairs now? 'Cause I can smell the scent of rotten meats already."

"Someone's got a zombie-killing spirit…" commented Vegeta.

[Horizontal Line]

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"Not yet."

"Hey, are we there yet?"

"No…"

"Are we there yet?"

"No!"

"Are. We there. Yet?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"NO!"

"Are we there yet?"

"No!"

"Are we there yet?"

"**NOOOOOO!**"

Light was getting everyone pissed off as he couldn't keep his mouth shut. Typhoon was probably the one feeling worst of them all. He had this urge of giving the wolf an extra extra extra extra extra hard punch.

"I want to know…" Don spoke to Typhoon, "Do you mind if I burn your friend's ass? He's starting to get on my nerves."

"He's always like that. 10…9…"

"What are you doing?"

"Counting. 4…3…2…1…"

"Are we there y-"

"**NO!**"

Don quickly understood what Typhoon was counting for, "Good calculations…"

"He's always like this when we take him for travel"

"Haha… wait… did you hear that?"

Typhoon soon heard some moans nearby a building. He spotted a figure in the shadows by a building. "Hey, who's that?"

"That's a W-, hey Light!" Alex was soon alerted as the wolf used his powers to shine the figure, which happened to be a purple female hedgehog who had red glowing eyes, red hairs, and… well… long claws.

And then she shrieked, really loud.

_**/!\ Light has startled the Witch!**_

Alex facepalmed as the Witch made a beeline toward the gray wolf. To say that he almost wet his pants would be an understatement. She dashed toward the Witch, baring the blades she wore on each of her knuckles.

Then she stabbed the Witch, right on the chest.

The Witch was quick to be dead due to the high speed she was on when the blades were embedded on her body. Alex sighed in relief, and scowled at Light, "That's the second time I saved your ass from those bitches, you stupid jarhead"

"Hey, wait…" Wrath then looked at the building, "I know this place. It's the mall! We're here! That's the Safe Room!"

The fox pointed at a red metal door on the wall. Everyone soon cheered, but then shushed each others as they feared that they might call the zombies with their noises.

"…No, not another one of your stupid experiments, Kefka!"

The group turned around, to see a gray echidna talking to a red furred fox. The gray echidna wore a pair of thick leather boots, and a pair of bronze metal bracers that went from his wrists all the way up to his elbows with a spike sticking out the end. He was very scruffy-loking and really dirty, scars could be seen all over his body, both fresh and old ones. The fox next to him had black jeans, shirt, boots, and a hoodless cloak. He had an eye patch on the right eye, and barely visible scar.

What scared the group was the fact that the fox was pointing a Desert Eagle on a car. And he pointed at it as if he wanted to shoot it.

"I thought you enjoy killing them. You'll have your chances when things gone wrong"

"Kefka, this is the last…"

BANG!

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"Well, what a loud sound, huh?"

_**/!\ Here they come!**_

Growls could be heard from every direction. The group prepared their weapons, waiting for the zombie.

And then they came, in a massive number.

Some of the zombies scattered from the group and began attacking each other, but most of them were running toward the survivors, including the echidna and the Mobian fox, whom Cole spotted was closing his eyes, and extended one of his arms. "Guys, is it just me, or that guy is trying to control the Infecteds?"

He didn't get his answer as gazillions of zombies kept everyone busy. Cole just shrugged and joined the fight. Everyone hacked, shot, wrestled, etc. But the zombies kept coming. The endless wave of zombies had drained everyone's strength and hope. Some of the survivors even lost it.

"Grr.. Tornado Kick!" Typhoon exclaimed, bringing his leg back down on an infected police.

As he did, an explosion of wind blew around and threw away several Infecteds against the wall. But more replaced them soon enough.

"FIRE IN THE HOLE!"

A pipe bomb flew past them, and suddenly every infected were racing toward it. Several beeping later, every single zombie remained were dead in a massive fiery explosion. The group turned around to see the gray echidna in a throwing position. "I seriously hate your games, you Lucifer…" he muttered.

The red fox just chuckled darkly, "Okay, I admit it. I still need a better way to get them controlled"

"You do that again and I'm gonna cut your stomach open and eat your inte…"

"Hey! Not in front of the kids!" Cole called.

"Oh, who are you?"

"Just a bunch of survivors trying to survive. I'm Cole, they're my brothers, Don and Ghost. That's Typhoon, Light, Alex, Ryan… or Fang, and… Wrath."

"I'm Ein, and that creature over there is Kefka…"

"HEY! I'M A FOX!"

"Anyway, we're looking for the Safe Room… or at least, 'I' do"

"It's right behind you, Ein"

The echidna turned around, "Oh! Thanks. Well, let's get inside, before Lucifer there calls another Horde…"

"Wait, we need to do something first" Ryan looked up to the sky and fired a flare signal upward, "I hope you guys see the signal…" he muttered.

**A/N : Okay, that's another chapter wrapped up! Review please!**

**I edited the map a bit, because I can't really memorize everything, except Whittaker's gunshop (now named 'Hell's Roses Gunz and Stuff'). I don't feel like giving the gunshop group a stupid task of collecting Colas, even though the Roses needs it for supplies. :p**

**Thanks for last reviews and submissions! Space is still open!**


	4. Resubmit!

**AUTHOR NOTE – RESUBMISSION WARNING!**

**As far as I'm concerned, this story has hit a new syndrome called OC Overload Syndrome (OCOS)**

**So now I'm terribly sorry to announce that I'm going to make the OC submissions restrict : No one submits more than one OC**

**Those who are submitting OC for this story, must resubmit to confirm your OC's existence.**

**So far, the confirmed authors are:**

**1. Casino Nights, Alex  
>2. swiftshadow123, Tachi<br>3. Epsilon Team Sgt. Mike, Unknown (possibly Mike again)  
>4. Shadow's Party Girl 96, Starlight<br>5. 56****th**** Reg. Pvt. Levinski Prower, Levinski**

**Those in need of resubmission:**

**1. Noir The Fox  
>2. Zebsolo<br>3. EmilieNicolia  
>4. smuffan626<br>5. Anything170  
>6. ShadowandSilverluv21<br>7. Gameking40 (might not resubmit due to quitting FFn)  
>8. PhantoMNIGHT321<br>9. BlueAlpha54  
>10. Izaackjl<br>11. NEVERBACKDOWN7727  
>12. (Whoever owns Ryan  Fang.)  
>13. OSHUJAX<br>14. mybest321**

**I do not know any alternatives to warn anyone, since some anonymous people are also here, and so I can't PM them. This story is going to die and reborn anyway, so I don't see any logical reason to report a story that will soon be deleted just because I want to warn the people listed above. After all, the list of the people is long. I'm a human, not a miracle worker.**

**After all, there are some stories in this site with this kind of note, and they're not reported.**


End file.
